


In Flagrante Delicto

by deli (deliciousirony), supernatural9917



Series: The Red Carpet Chronicles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Castiel catches Dean during his alone time, Dean doesn't mind, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making a Sex Tape, Masturbation, Red Carpet Chronicles, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Cas gets home earlier than expected and catches Dean enjoying himself to a familiar video...ARed Carpet ChroniclesTimestamp, and also fills the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 square: Making a sex tape.





	In Flagrante Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> Unusually for us, the idea for this little bit of fluffy smut came from Deli instead of Super, but Super was happy to, ahem, add flesh to the bone of the idea, so to speak 😏 Super is also very proud of having corrupted Deli enough to get her posting NSFW art 😈

Castiel unlocked the door as quietly as he could and slipped off his shoes. He hadn't expected to make it home today, but when the opportunity presented itself, he had taken it eagerly, even though it meant arriving at two in the morning. Dean would surely be asleep by now, but the thought of being able to curl up next to him made Castiel hurry to take off his coat and carry his bag to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and he was about to push it all the way open when he heard sounds coming from inside the room.

'Mm, yeah, fuck,' came Dean's voice, clearly not asleep. Castiel's blood ran cold when he heard another voice, but he quickly realised that there was no reason to be jealous- it was in fact his own voice he was hearing, reciting some very familiar lines. Dean's soft grunts and the sounds of a lubed hand on flesh interspersed with the dialogue, leading Castiel to an inevitable conclusion: Dean was jerking off to _Whisper Its Name_. Judging by what their characters were saying, it was the lovemaking scene, the one they had filmed when they had first come out to each other.

He decided to take a chance and push the door open a bit more to get a peek inside, and he was not disappointed in the view. Dean was completely naked, laptop on his knees, hand a blur as he stroked himself. The scene ended before Dean could finish, so he used his clean hand to restart it. His loving smile at the screen before returning to his task finally broke Castiel's resistance- he had to get his hands on Dean.

It took Dean a second to notice that the door had opened, but when he did, he instinctively slammed the laptop shut and used it to cover himself. 'Cas! You're home early!'

'I am,' Castiel replied huskily. 'Did you miss me?' He took off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them while Dean stared at him.

'Um… yeah, course I did.'

'I could tell. You were watching us, weren't you?' He raised an eyebrow, and Dean nodded. 'Maybe we should make a more… realistic film sometime. For all those times we're apart.'

'Yeah, that would be awesome,' Dean agreed eagerly, reaching out for him once Castiel was finally naked. He crawled into bed with Dean and kissed him enthusiastically. 'I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow.'

'We finished early, and I couldn't resist coming back. Do you do this often?' he asked, waving towards the laptop as he nibbled on Dean's neck.

'Sometimes. We're fucking hot when we're going at it. Plus, it reminds me of all the times we really did it in between filming. And, you know…' he added shyly, 'of falling in love with you.'

'Dean,' Castiel sighed with a warm smile. 'You are the sweetest person I've ever met.'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm a sap,' Dean said dismissively. 'But, uh, if you don't mind, I was kind of in the middle of something when you got here, and it would be nice to, ya know, finish that.'

'Mmm, I have an idea,' Castiel replied, bringing his hand down Dean's stomach teasingly. 'I think you should open up the laptop again.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Mmm hmm. But this time, only _I_ get to touch you.' He had barely finished his sentence before the laptop was open again, and Dean queued up the video for the start of the scene. Castiel situated himself behind Dean, sitting up against the headboard and spreading his legs wide for Dean to sit between them. He reached around to wrap his hand around Dean's cock and began a slow rhythm. 'Press play.'

The scene opened with Fairfax and Hector sneaking into the master bedroom of Wentworth Abbey after a ball. Fairfax pushed Hector against the door and began kissing him as he undid his cravat. _'You were so graceful, my love. How I wished I could dance with you.'_

_'You can dance with me now, Mr Wentworth,' Hector replied teasingly._

_'I should rather prefer to do something else with you, Mr Aframian,' Fairfax replied with equal jollity._

_'Perhaps you would like to do something_ to _me?' Hector asked, moving Fairfax's hands to his ass._

_'Do you mean….' Fairfax asked breathlessly, and Hector nodded._

_'I have never been taken,' he admitted, 'but I have dreamt of it with you, my beloved Fairfax. Do you desire me in such a way?'_

_'I desire you in every way, sweet Hector. Would that I could declare you mine before all the world.'_

_'You need only declare it to me- I am yours.'_

Castiel's hand moved faster as their characters began throwing off their clothes. He had almost forgotten how thick the unresolved sexual tension had been between them back them, almost a palpable third character in the scene. Dean had been right- they were really fucking hot together even when faking it, and he was absolutely determined now to make some home movies with the real thing.

Finally, the actual sex scene began, and Dean's hips began to stutter as he thrust into Castiel's hand. With his other hand, Castiel touched Dean everywhere from his nipples to the meat of this thigh, thrilling in the goosebumps that appeared on Dean's skin.

'I love you, Dean,' he murmured as his character said the same to Hector. 'My god, how I love you.'

That seemed to do the trick, as Dean spilled over his fingers as he said the words. 'Fuck, Cas. How the hell did we not start fucking that day?'

'I honestly have no idea,' Castiel admitted, cleaning up with the tissues they kept by the bed. 'I suppose we were both still closeted and afraid to admit it at that point. But make no mistake, after filming that scene, there was not a wank that went by without me thinking about you.'

Dean laughed, closing the laptop and turning over to straddle Castiel's lap. 'That's strangely romantic, Cas. You had already been part of my spank bank- or wank bank, is that a thing? Anyway, I jerked off to you before I even met you.'

'Really? With what?'

Dean grinned. 'Let's just say you look really hot scything grass.'

'In that case, I feel able to tell you that I actually watched _The Beast of Blackwater Ridge_ in its entirety. Twice.'

'Oh yeah? I mean, that movie sucked, Cas. What part of it interested you so much?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel smacked Dean's ass with both hands and squeezed. 'You know quite well which part. Luckily it came out on Netflix, and I could just skip forward to the relevant section.'

'Is that so? Remind me which section that was,' Dean teased, wriggling out of Castiel's grip and beginning to slide down his body, kissing his neck, chest and stomach as he worked his way along until he was flat on his stomach between Castiel's legs.

'One hour, twenty-seven minutes, forty-two seconds until one hour, thirty minutes, twelve seconds,' Castiel gasped as Dean's tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

'Hmm. What was going on in the plot at that point?' Dean asked before taking Castiel between his lips.

'Buggered if I know. Was there a plot? Who cares?' Castiel panted, thrusting his hips up into Dean's mouth. 'I think I only agreed to read with you because of the chance to see that sweet little freckled arse in person.'

Dean pulled off of Castiel's dick and chuckled. 'Rude. I was super excited to get to work with you.'

'Of course you were,' Castiel replied with faux-haughtiness, making Dean laugh heartily before he got back to his task. 'Mmm, yes, fuck,' he moaned as Dean took him deeper and deeper. A sudden thought struck him, and he picked up Dean's phone from the nightstand, switched on the camera, and set it to video. 'That's it, yes, keep going,' he moaned, bringing the phone down to get a clear view of his cock sliding in and out of Dean's mouth.

When Dean looked up and realised what Castiel was doing, he grinned as well as he could with a mouthful of Castiel's dick and winked right at the camera. A few more bobs of his head had Castiel coming, and Dean pulled back just enough for Castiel to capture it landing on Dean's tongue, lips and chin.

'Fuck!' he cried out as Dean licked him clean, making a show of it for the recording before puckering his lips to blow a kiss at the camera. Castiel stopped the video and tossed the phone aside, reaching for another tissue to clean Dean's face off gently. 'I'm sorry. I should have asked first. I'll delete it if you like.'

'Hell no! That was hot!' Dean assured him. 'I just need you to promise me one thing.'

'What's that?'

'Next time, we'll get the actual camera out, set up a tripod and everything. Hell, maybe multiple cameras, get all the angles!' he said enthusiastically.

Castiel was more than happy to support Dean in his directorial debut.

**Author's Note:**

> Deli would like to add that Deli has not been corrupted but has gathered her courage in the light of Super’s faith and enthusiasm to actually post one of her numerous anatomical studies *cough* ;) 
> 
> And so we post happily united in deviancy!


End file.
